The Porcelain Queen
by TripC130
Summary: It has been twenty years since Clara and Hans left the land of the dolls. Clara's daughter Clarise and Hans Apprentice Henrik are taken to the land by a magic unknown to them. They must restore the land, but will it be worth more cost than they are willing to pay? Includes characters from: The Nutcracker Prince, and Ratigan from The Great Mouse Detective, and OC's.
1. The Porcelain Queen

**The Porcelain Queen**

Clara pulled her coat tighter around herself as she walked the snowy cobblestone streets of town. She gazed into the glowing shop windows searching for the perfect gift for her daughter. She shivered and pushed open the door of a small toyshop.

"Hello! I'll be right with you… Clara?" An man with black hair pulled back into a ponytail stepped out from behind the counter and beamed at her. Clara looked at the man in alarm and puzzlement. He smiled at her.

"You remember me don't you? It's Hans. We were friends when we were young." Clara's look of suspicion turned to that of surprise. She smiled.

"Yes, Hans! It's wonderful to see you! My, it's certainly been a long time." Hans smiled.

"Yes, twenty years. You look wonderful." She smiled kindly at him and nodded.

"Thank you. As do you. Do you own this shop?" Hans smiled proudly.

"Yes, I do all the work myself." Clara nodded as she inspected the toys that lined the shelves.

"You do fine work. I actually dropped by on an errand. I'm looking for a Christmas gift for my daughter."

"Your daughter? Congratulations!" Clara gave him an amused look.

"Well, yes, she's sixteen now. She collects porcelain dolls, would you have any by chance?" Hans nodded.

"Yes actually, we have quite a variety. They are more of collectable's than toys though."

"Oh that's perfectly fine, Clarise doesn't play with dolls anymore. May I see your selection please?" Hans swallowed and nodded quickly, looking away from her.

"Of course, right this way." He led her through a doorway into another room and was talking to her while he walked. A younger man backed out of a curtained off doorway and the three collided. The box that the younger man had been carrying tumbled to the ground and a horrible crash ensued.

"Oh God! Mr. D I am so sorry!"

"You clumsy fool! Look what you've done now! It took me weeks to make these dolls!"

"Oh my! Are you alright?" Clara asked the young man picking up the broken pieces of the dolls. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm fine, but I'm afraid the dolls weren't so lucky." The young man said. Hans glared at him and smiled apologetically to Clara.

"I'm terribly sorry for that Clara, my apprentice Henrik just doesn't watch where he's going." Clara smiled and waved her hand dismissively.

She looked sadly at the shattered porcelain faces of the dolls on the hard wood floor. She bent down and picked up a beautiful doll that didn't appear to have any damage. It had long curly brown locks and bright blue eyes. The dress was stunning made from white satin with red poinsettia's embroidered all down the front. Clara fixed the gold hooded cape with white fur trim and placed the hood over the dolls head. She stared at the beautiful doll and it reminded her so much of her daughter.

"Hans, I'd like this one please." Both men looked up. Hans stood.

"Well, yes, that one is very nice, I actually just made her last week, especially for Christmas. I'll meet you up at the front then. Was there anything else you wanted to look at beforehand?" Clara smiled, still gazing at the doll.

"No, this will do." Hans nodded and turned back to Henrik to continue scolding him. Clara made her way to the front of the shop and gently laid the doll on the wooden countertop. Hans came out a few moments later and smiled at her.

"Your sure this is all?" He asked. She smiled.

"Yes. Well, I was wondering what your plans are for Christmas Eve? We are hosting a huge party and I'd absolutely love it if you would come. Uncle Drosselmeier is going to be there and he would love to see you." Hans looked surprised.

"Well, I don't know Clara… you see I have to watch after Henrik. His parents passed away a few months ago and they left him in my care so I took him in as my apprentice." Clara smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that but he would be more than welcome to come to. Clarise would love to have someone her own age there. It's mostly adults and older people so she's probably going to feel pretty lonely. He would provide great company for her I'm sure." Hans smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I guess we could stop by to say hello to Mr. Drosselmeier. Haven't seen my old master in quite a few years. Might be nice to catch up." Clara beamed and clasped her hands together.

"Oh just splendid! I can write down my address…"

"I know where you live." Hans said with a small smile. Clara nodded kindly.

"Yes, well, I look forward to seeing you and Henrik there on Christmas Eve then!"

"We will be there Clara. Have a wonderful night, and stay warm!" She smiled and took the package from him.

"Thank you Hans, you do the same. Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas Henrik!" She waved to the young man in the back room and he waved back and smiled. Clara opened the shops door once again and walked out onto the blowing snow covered street. Hans watched her go and a sad longing filled his eyes as he watched her form disappear into the whiteness.


	2. Christmas Eve Blizzard

**Christmas Eve Blizzard**

Clarise finished buttoning up her light blue party dress and scooped up Pavlova into her arms. "Pavlova, you are getting big! We need to stop feeding you so much tuna fish. Come on, the guests will be arriving soon!" She rushed out of her room and down the staircase into the entryway. Her mother was talking to her father and a knock sounded at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Clarise said excitedly. She put Pavlova down on the steps and hurried to answer the door. She pulled open the large oak door and beamed.

"Madame Marian, Sir Tolland, so wonderful of you to come! Come in please!" More and more people began to arrive and they oohed an awed over the huge Christmas tree and the splendid food. Clara tapped a wine glass with a spoon to gather attention.

"Alright everyone! As is custom in our family, it is time for Clarise to open her gifts. This one's from me darling and the blue one is from your father." Clarise smiled and ripped open the pretty red paper. She gasped and smiled as she pulled the lid of the box.

"Oh mama! She's absolutely lovely! Thank you!" Clara smiled at her daughter.

"You're very welcome sweetheart." Clarise smiled as she looked down at the gorgeous porcelain doll. She would be a perfect addition to her collection.

Clarise set the doll aside on the carpet and picked up the blue box. She tore away the paper and smiled.

"Oh papa, she's stunning!" Clarise looked down at the beautiful fiber optic Christmas angel. "This one completes my collection of angels! Thank you so much both of you!" Clarise hugged her mother and father and went to put away her new collectable dolls. She stood back away from the glass case and admired all of her dolls standing perfectly serene inside of it. Another knock at the front door drew Clarise out of her daze and she ran to the front door.

"Oh hello! Welcome! Come on in!"

"Thank you! Are you Clarise?" Clarise smiled and nodded at the gentleman.

"Wonderful! I'm Hans and this is my apprentice Henrik. I'm a good friend of your mother's and she invited us to come."

"Oh, your more than welcome! Everyone is gathered in the ballroom, follow me and I'll show you."

"Thank you." Hans nodded appreciatively and both men followed Clarise into the large ballroom. Clara beamed when she saw Hans and walked swiftly over to greet him.

"Hans! Wonderful of you to come! Come enjoy the food and music. The dancing will start soon." Hans nodded respectfully.

"Thank you Clara, you're a wonderful hostess." Clara beamed and moved on to talk with other guests.

Clarise watched the dancers glide across the floor as the music from the performers swirled about the room.

"Some party." Clarise jumped and turned to see who had addressed her.

"Oh yes, Hans is it?" The young man laughed.

"No, Hans is my master. I'm Henrik, his apprentice."

"Ah, I see. Well, yes it is quite grand." Henrik smiled and looked over at the huge Christmas tree filled with glowing candles.

"Your tree is very pretty." He commented. Clarise smiled.

"Thank you." Henrik shifted slightly.

"Um, would you care to dance?" He asked. Clarise flushed.

"Uh… well, I don't dance actually."

"Oh?"

"Yes, didn't get those genes passed down from my mother. She's a phenomenal dancer but I swear I have two left feet!" Clarise said with a tinkling laugh. Henrik smiled.

"I could show you if you'd like." Clarise smiled nervously.

"No, it's really quite fine thank you."

"Well then, if you don't dance, what do you do?"

"I sing." She said crisply.

"You sing. Why aren't you up there singing with the performers then?"

"Because dancing should not be accompanied by singing. Dancing is done strictly with instrumental music." Clarise said matter-of-factly. Henrik smirked and nodded.

"I see. So, you won't dance with me, you won't sing for me. What can I get you to do with me?" He asked. Clarise blushed.

"Well… um… why are you inquiring? Aren't there plenty of other girls you'd rather be talking to right now?" He smirked and motioned around the room.

"The other girls in here are all older than I am. You just happen to be the only girl my age. So, I thought I would strike up a conversation."

"I see. Well… do you want to go get some punch?"

"Sure, since you don't want to dance." She gave him a shrewd look and walked away from him. He followed her to the punch bowl and picked up the ladle before she had a chance to. He poured her a glass and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said and smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded.

"Of course." Silence fell between them as they watched the dancers swirl about the room and the song came to a flourishing end.

The evening seemed to drag on forever and all Clarise wanted to do was go upstairs and read a good book and go to bed. She enjoyed parties but was always just the bystander. She never really got into the festivities, she just really liked to watch. She was also getting more and more infuriated with this annoying boy. He constantly pestered her and tried talking to her when she really just wanted him to go away. She was just too polite to tell him to do so.

Clarise leaned against the wall in a very un-lady-like fashion and watched the dancers with a bored expression. She had already caught herself dozing off a few times. She was just drooping into sleepy comfortable warmth when a cold blast of wind shrieked through the room. The musician's pages scattered and dresses swirled from the icy wind. A fog roiled out from the doors that had banged open and bright colorful lights sparkled everywhere. The fog parted and Clarise's Great Uncle Drosselmeier flung back his cape and walked regally into the room. Everyone clapped and he bowed and with a flick of his wrist pulled back a large black sheet lying over an object. Gasps and awe inspired sounds rippled around the room at the magnificent castle.

"May I present this years invention! For Clarise and Clara, the two loves of my life!" He pressed a hidden button and the castle came to life. It had nearly twenty different spires and turrets and was run with mechanics and had pretty music and bright lights and colors. The castle seemed to glow with white and black light and white and black swans with golden necklaces swam around the perimeter of the castle. People danced inside the windows and glided across the floor. A young girl stood beside a piano singing in one of the rooms and in another, a ballerina practicing. Clarise and her mother walked up to the contraption and studied it eagerly.

"It's beautiful Drosselmeier." Clara said and hugged him.

"It's lovely Great Uncle Drosselmeier!" Clarise beamed and flitted around the magnificent castle, taking in every inch of its design. Drosselmeier smiled and bowed.

"Thank you! Thank you. Clarise, I have another gift just for you as well. Come, sit with me by the fire." Clarise smiled and followed her Great Uncle over to the two red armchairs and sat at his feet. Henrik was leaning against the wall close by.

"Now, Clarise have I told you how nutcrackers came to be?" He brandished a slim black box for her. She smiled and took it.

"No, you haven't." She undid the silver clasps of the box and opened the lid. Inside was an ornate wooden nutcracker. He had blue trousers and a red shirt with a white belt and white gloves and tall black boots. His face was typical with the red rosy dots on the cheeks and a black hat atop his head. He had a white neckerchief and his hair was black and pulled back into a ponytail. Clarise smiled as she touched the red chest.

"He's beautiful Great Uncle Drosselmeier. Thank you!"

"Yes, well, it's quite a story that he has you know."

"Uncle Drosselmeier, don't go filling her head with silly children's tales. Clarise is a young lady, not a child." Clara stood behind Drosselmeier and gave him a stern look.

"I meant no harm Clara. It's a Christmas romance story as well you know."

"It wouldn't happen to involve a mouse king and a prince of the dolls now would it?" She asked. Drosselmeier smiled.

"Well, you may know the story Clara, but I'm sure your daughter doesn't." Clara shook her head.

"Very well, but stories are for children and so are dolls. That is why Clarise collects them Uncle. She doesn't play with dolls anymore. That toy is as old as me and has seen it's fair share of play. That's no gift for a sixteen year old girl Uncle." He waved her off and turned back to Clarise and Henrik who were eyeing him curiously.

"I'm not to old for a story Great uncle Drosselmeier. I'd still like to hear it."

"Very well then. It all started with a clockmaker and his apprentice who worked for the King and Queen…"

Drosselmeier wove the story of the Nutcracker Prince and how that Prince fell in love with a ballerina and they journeyed to the land of the dolls. "…And the Nutcracker Prince and girl fell in love and loved one another equally."

"Did they get married? What about the land of the dolls? Are they still there?" Clarise asked excitedly. Drosselmeier smiled.

"Well, even though they loved each other very much, he was a toy and she wasn't and they could never truly be together."

"But wasn't the spell broken because they loved each other?"

"No one knows! Create you own ending to that one child. Now, It is certainly late indeed! Most of the guests have already departed and I will take my leave as well. Have a wonderful Christmas Clarise." Her great uncle rose from the chair and walked out of the ballroom.

Clarise rose from the floor and stretched. "Some story wasn't it." Clarise jumped and glared.

"Yes, it was. Aren't you leaving soon?" She asked. Henrik looked slightly hurt.

"If I bother that much, then yes. You know I was only trying to be friendly to you tonight. You're quite interesting and very beautiful and I just wanted to get the chance to get to know you. But, apparently you have other ideas on that notion. So, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas Clarise." He gave a small nod and walked over to where his master was talking with Clara and her husband. All three adults were talking worriedly and Clara kept shooting nervous glances at the front door. Clarise got up and walked over to them curiously.

"Is everything alright mama?" Clarise asked. Clara smiled and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Well, things could be better Clarise my dear. The guests were wise to leave when they did. It's a blizzard out and Uncle Drosselmeier left just a few minutes ago. I don't know how well he'll fare out there…"

"Everything will be fine my dear. Old Drosselmeier is still tough and wise. If he think he can't make it to his home, he's smart enough to come back here. Why I bet he's already to his house and doing just fine." Her husband said in a comforting tone. Clara smiled tensely and sighed. She turned to Hans.

"I think it might be best if you two were to stay the night here. You are more than welcome but I'm afraid it's just too much of a risk to leave in this storm." Hans gave her a warm smile.

"I think you're absolutely right. Henrik and I can stay down here and wait up to see if Drosselmeier comes back any time during the night." Clara nodded, her brow still creased with worry.

"Very well, I'll get you some blankets and a few pallets to lay out by the fire in the drawing room. It stays warmest in there."

"Thank you Clara." Clara smiled and hurried up the stairs.

"Well, unfortunate as it is, I'm off to bed." Clarises father said and made a slight bow.

"Goodnight all." He nodded and ascended the staircase.

Clarise stood awkwardly for a moment beside Henrik and Hans. "Well, I guess I'll see you both in the morning then. Have a good night." Henrik smiled at her.

"You to Clarise. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Clarise." Hans smiled at her and she made her way upstairs to bed.


	3. Broken Ornaments

**Broken Ornaments**

Clarise tossed and turned in bed and finely sat up and huffed in irritation. She just couldn't sleep at all. She was worried about great uncle Drosselmeier and irritated with Henrik's annoying behavior all night long. All of it really put her mind to reeling. With a sigh she flung back the covers and swung her legs out of bed. She slipped on her light blue slippers and left her bedroom. A cup of tea or cocoa would surely help her sleep. She made her way silently down the stairs and quietly pushed open the door to the sitting room. A movement in the dark made her gasp.

"Clarise! It's just me, Henrik!" He whispered hurriedly and moved towards her.

"Goodness you frightened me. I didn't think anyone would be up at this hour."

"I couldn't sleep." He admitted quietly.

"Yeah, neither could I. I was headed to the kitchen to get a cup of cocoa, would you like to join me?" She asked. He smiled and his teeth gleamed in the dark.

"Sure." They made there way silently through the sitting room and past the open drawing room door into the kitchen.

Clarise warmed the milk, cocoa powder, and sugar on the stovetop and they waited in silence for it to boil.

"So why couldn't you sleep?" Henrik asked.

"I'm just worried about great uncle Drosselmeier. It's very likely that he's safe at home, but I still worry. The weather is absolutely frightful and travel through the woods by carriage is dangerous enough at night."

"I'm sure he's fine. Oh, I think the cocoa's done." Clarise quickly grabbed a hot pad and removed the pot from the stove. She got down two mugs and poured them both a steaming cup of cocoa.

"Do you want any vanilla in yours?" Clarise asked as she pulled the small vial from the cupboard.

"Sure." She poured a small amount in each of their glasses and they walked back out into the sitting room. Henrik leaned close to her ear.

"It might be better to go into the ballroom so we can talk without disturbing master Hans." Clarise nodded and they left the sitting room silently.

They paused at the stairs in the foyer. "I may go back up stairs." Clarise said. Henrik nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning then." A sudden sound of shattering glass made them both look up in alarm. Clarise groaned.

"Pavlova must still be in the ballroom. She must have knocked an ornament off of the tree. We best go get her before she breaks anymore." Clarise shook her head and walked towards the ballroom, quietly opening the doors. The ballroom was dark and the magnificent tree stood darkly in the corner.

"Pavlova, here kitty kitty!" Clarise called softly. A meow and a hiss came from near the tree.

"He's over here, he's trying to get something under the sofa." Clarise walked over by Henrik and handed him her mug. She bent down and scooped the hissing cat into her arms. She stroked his pretty fur.

"It's alright Pavlova but you need to calm down or your going to wake everyone in the house." Pavlova struggled against her arms but she held him tightly. She walked over to the doors and tossed him out of the ballroom and shut the doors quickly.

"There. Goodness he was making a racket. Look at all these broken ornaments, mama isn't going to be happy with him." Henrik smirked and handed her back her mug of cocoa. She took a drink and smiled.

"Well, do you want to go back upstairs now that we discovered the culprit?" Henrik asked. Clarise sighed.

"I suppose that I should considering how late it is." They turned around and Clarise gasped. Henrik took a step backwards at the scene before them. The large ornate owl on top of the clock had spread its wings and a ghostly figure had appeared on the top of the clock.

"Great uncle Drosselmeier…" Clarise whispered in horror. "You're a ghost… but that means… No!" Clarise fell to her knees on the floor and Henrik was beside her in an instant.

"Clarise it's okay! We're just tiered is all! It's not real." He looked up at the clock and shuttered to see that the ghostly man was still there smiling at them. Drosselmeier smiled and in a whoosh that sent wind around the room, he spread his cloak wide. Gold sparkling dust flew from every direction and fell around them. Clarise stared in horror all around her.

"What's happening?" She cried.

"I don't know." Henrik said staring at his arms and hands. Clarise looked at him and a terrified look came over her features.

"Henrik!" Henrik suddenly went rigid and his eyes widened. The gold dust swirled around him and in an instant he became a rigid nutcracker lying motionless on the floor.

"No! Henrik!" Clarise picked up the nutcracker and she stiffened. Her eyes widened and she saw nothing but gold all around her and had the sensation that she was falling. "No…"

Clarise felt extremely groggy as her eyes fluttered open. Sound reached her ears and a woman's voice was calling to her.

"Clarise! Clarise! Get up! You need to wake up!"

"Mama?" Clarise opened her eyes and took in the woman leaning over her. She had beautiful long brown curls and bright blue eyes.

"No, Clarise hurry!"

"Sarah, I can't get him up!"

"I know Serena! Help me with Clarise."

"I'm awake. Who are you?" It was at this moment that Clarise took in her surroundings. Everything around her was giant and she felt miniscule in comparison to the huge arm chair towering above her.

"What is this? The last thing I remember is shutting Pavlova out of the… Drosselmeier!" Clarise clambered to her feet and stared in horror at the huge ghostly man sitting atop the clock. He smiled at her.

"Clarise… listen to me. There isn't much time."

"Clarise? What's happened?" Clarise gasped and knelt down beside Henrik.

"Henrik! I don't know what happened. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little tiered. What did you put in that cocoa?" Clarise chuckled slightly.

"You two, we need to leave! The army is assembling!" Clarise looked over at the two women huddled together in fear.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Sarah and this is Serena. We must get you to the land of the dolls!"

"What? Land of the dolls, oh come on?" Henrik shook his head and stood up. "That's ridiculous. What is this?" He looked around in confusion. "Clarise… Drosselmeier…" He said and tugged at the sleeve of her nightdress. Clarise turned back to the ghostly Drosselmeier and he smiled at the both of them.

"They are right Clarise. Now listen well, both of you. Time that was, time shall be. But waist it not, ere it waist thee. To claim your Queen you shall journey far, and become the king I know you are. But should you fail, and Dark Prevail. Then your land falls, Prince of the Dolls!" Drosselmeier faded with laughter and Clarise and Henrik looked at each other terrified.

"I don't understand…" Clarise said. Henrik shook his head.

"I don't either. Explain this!" He demanded to the two women.

"You're the Prince of the Dolls. The Nutcracker Prince. You will defeat the Mouseking once and for all and rule over the land of the dolls." Sarah said.

"We have been waiting for your return for years your highness."

"YOU! Nutcracker!" Henrik whirled around and standing across the room was the largest rat he had ever seen. The rat was sauntering towards them and the two women dolls were cowering and clutching each other.

"I know you… you killed my father! You killed him! I will not rest until you are just a pile of splinters Nutcracker!" The rat lunged with all its might at Henrik. Clarise screamed and dodged the huge rat. Henrik was plowed to the ground by the huge beast.

"Henrik!" Clarise screamed. She looked around wildly for anything that could help him. She took the small slippers from her feet and chuckled them at the huge rat. He didn't even notice. She spotted her mothers sewing pin cushion nearby and ran towards it.

Clarise yanked a large eyed needle from the pincushion and mustered up all the courage she could and charged the huge rat wrestling with Henrik. The needle hit its mark straight into the huge rats behind. The rat screamed and yowled and Henrik was able to crawl away.

"Clarise! We must get to the castle! We will be safe there!" Sarah hollered. Clarise looked around wildly and spotted the huge mechanical castle sitting on the floor in the corner of the room.

"Henrik! Run to the castle! Run! Grab a needle! Over here! Quick!" Henrik was on his feet in moments and charging towards her. She tossed him a needle and he caught it. The rat had extracted the one from his behind and now the two were sparring and stabbing at each other. If Clarise hadn't been so terrified the whole scene might have been comical.

Clarise ran to Sarah and Serena and the three ran towards the castle. "Henrik! The vase on the table!" Clarise shouted at him as she ran. Henrik was breathing heavily as he fought. He ducked a blow and lunged for the long cloth hanging off the end table. He grasped the fabric and his weight pulled it down slowly. But it wasn't enough.

"Come get me you filthy rat!" Henrik shouted at the rat below. This made the rat furious.

"Rat! You dare call me that! I am the mouse king! I am Ratigan! I will end you Nutcracker! You will die!" The rat lunged and his long claws ripped into the fabric the fabric but the combined weight was enough to send the large vase careening off the edge. Ratigan landed on the floor and the vase crashed to the floor with a deafening sound. Clarise watched in horror as the vase shattered and Ratigan and Henrik were trapped beneath the wreckage.

All three women stood in silence and Clarise couldn't take it anymore. She ran forward towards the shattered vase.

"Henrik! Henrik!" She pushed aside heavy pieces of glass and saw Henrik's hand. She grabbed it and pulled his body out of the wreckage. He stared up at her and smiled weakly.

"Clarise, will you actually talk to me now since I'm hurt?" Clarise smiled and knelt beside him.

"Yes you big oaf! Come on, can you stand?"

"Yeah…" He winced as she helped him to his feet. Clarise looked back at the broken vase with worry on her face and hurried towards the castle. Sarah grabbed Henrik's other arm and they walked towards the castle. They set Henrik down on the bridge and Sarah turned to Clarise.

"I need your help."

"Okay."

"Step into my hands and turn the dials of the clock tower to midnight."

"Alright." Clarise stepped up into Sarah's hands and reached up and moved the ornate gold dials until they both were settled on the twelve.

The clock began to chime and the lights came on it the mechanical castle. The music poured out and the dancers began to move.

"Come on Serena, we must hurry." Clarise and Sarah picked up Henrik and they walked through the castle doors and through to the other side.


	4. The Land of the Dolls

**The Land of the Dolls**

They walked through the dancers in the castle and pushed open a set of tall double doors. They walked out into brilliant sunshine and were surrounded by gold and pink clouds.

"Wow…" Clarise breathed. "It's like magic…"

"It is magic dear. Welcome to Angel Clouds Clarise." Clarise looked at Serena and gasped. She had a huge pair of wings on her back and they glittered in all the colors of the rainbow.

"You're my angel that I got for Christmas… and Sarah! You're my new doll! But I never named you?" Clarise looked at them both in awe. Sarah smiled.

"You didn't have to. All dolls are named by the little girls who first own them. You aren't a little girl anymore Clarise and so I received a name before I came to you." Clarise beamed.

"What is this place?" She asked, staring around in wonder. A beautiful melody reached her ears and she looked around for it's source. The clouds parted and hundreds of angels walked and flew through the clouds, all singing together.

_Hark the herald angels sing_

_"Glory to the newborn king!_

_Peace on earth and mercy mild_

_God and sinners reconciled."_

_Joyful, all ye nations rise_

_Join the triumph of the skies_

_With angelic host proclaim:_

_"Christ is born in Bethlehem:_

_Hark! The herald angels sing_

_"Glory to the newborn king!"_

Clarise beamed and stared around in absolute wonder. "Is this the land of the dolls?" Serena smiled.

"Only part of it. There is a lot more to be seen."

"NUTCRACKER!" A hoarse scream ripped through the enchanting melodies. Clarise turned around in horror. The rat had survived and had entered the castle!

"Go! Jump from the clouds! You will be safe with Sarah. The angels will keep him at bay! Go with him and keep our Prince safe!" Serena kissed Clarise's forehead and the angels started up a new song as they all came forward and barricaded the door. Clarise and Sarah ran through the clouds carrying Henrik between them. Clarise could hear the angels singing as they ran.

_Mine eyes have seen the glory_

_Of the coming of the Lord._

_He is trampling out the vintage_

_Where the grapes of wrath are stored._

_He hath loosed the fateful lightning_

_Of His terrible swift sword._

_His truth is marching on._

_Glory glory Hallelujah!_

_Glory glory Hallelujah!_

_Glory glory Hallelujah!_

_His truth is marching on!_

Clarise smiled as she recognized the old hymn. They had reached the edge of the clouds and looked down upon the land below.

"How will we survive? Doesn't porcelain break?" Clarise asked worriedly. Sarah smiled.

"It's fine, we need to go! Jump!" Clarise closed her eyes and held fast to Henrik and jumped from the clouds. The air whooshed by them as they fell and Clarise began to wonder if it was all just a dream… they suddenly hit something and it knocked the air from Clarise's lungs. She screamed. They had fallen onto the back of a huge white swan wearing a golden crown and golden necklace around its long graceful neck.

"Oh my God!"

"Don't worry! It's Oleander! He's come to help us! Home Oleander!" Clarise screamed and clutched for dear life to the swan's feathers as it began a steep descent towards the land below.

The swan landed gracefully upon a pathway amongst tons of adorable houses. Clarise scrambled from the swans back and helped Sarah lift Henrik down. Sarah nodded to the swan.

"Thank you Oleander." The swan bowed and took to the air once more. Sarah turned to Clarise.

"Come on, my house isn't much further. We'll get him fixed up there."

"Your house? But you're a doll? None of this is possible. This is all just a dream." Sarah smiled.

"Oh dearie, this is as far from a dream as you could get. This is real, the land of the Dolls has always been real. I will explain everything to you over a cup of tea. Now, help me with him." Clarise sighed but lifted Henrik by his arm and they walked slowly through the rows of quaint dollhouses.

As they walked through the town, doors opened and other dolls peered out. Clarise was growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"Why are they watching us?" She whispered to Sarah.

"Because, he is a Nutcracker and they all assume the best."

"The best being what exactly?"

"I'll tell you over tea. Just a little further." They reached a tall two story light blue house with white trimming and dark blue shutters. Sarah led them up the porch and she opened the front door. They carried Henrik through the house and into a room just off the kitchen.

"Lets lie him down there on the daybed." They lifted Henrik up and laid him down on the small day bed and covered him with a blanket. Sarah bustled around the room, gathering jars from the cupboards and laying them out on the wooden table.

"Since he is only doll size, the waterfall won't help him. Its waters can only heal an injured doll, not a human. I'll need to use the old cures for him."

"Waterfall? The old cures? What are you talking about Sarah?" Clarise asked her incredulously.

"Yes, the waterfall in the West. Just sit there. I can't have you pestering me with questions while I work dear. Unless you would like to help."

"Yes, of course, what can I do?" Sarah gave her a curious look but nodded.

"Very well, bring me the jar of peppermint and wintergreen please." Clarise got up and scanned the bottles on the table. She found the right ones and brought them over to Sarah.

"Good, grind up that wintergreen for me." Clarise nodded and ground the sharp smelling plant with the mortar and pestle.

"Good, good, now hand that here dearie." Sarah poured the powdered wintergreen into the liquid peppermint and swirled them together. She poured it into a spoon and brought it to Henrik's lips.

"Peppermint to cool the pain and Wintergreen to clear the mind." She tipped the spoon into Henrik's mouth and he coughed slightly.

"Now, into the kitchen, hurry." They bustled into the kitchen and Sarah grabbed another bottle from the table. She quickly went to work heating a dark blue and white speckled pot on the stove. Clarise smiled at the quaintness of it all. It really was the perfect doll house.

"Three cubes ought to do it dear."

"Hm?" Clarise hadn't heard what she asked for. Sarah pointed to the jar on the table.

"Three cubes from the jar please."

"Oh, right." Clarise opened the jar and pulled out three cubes of a brown sugary candy. "Caramel?" She asked puzzled.

"Yes, what else could give sweet thoughts?" Sarah said and took the candy from her, depositing it into the pot to melt.

Once the candy was melted she hurried with the pot back out to the other room. She took out a spoonful and again let it run past Henrik's lips. He didn't cough this time but swallowed and his body seemed to relax.

"Good, now the frankincense and Myrrh dearie." Clarise retrieved the bottles from the table and turned around to see Henrik shirtless. She blushed slightly and berated herself angrily. She handed the bottles to Sarah who mixed the liquids and began dabbing them on the wounds.

"He's bleeding!" Clarise exclaimed.

"Well, he's not a doll. He's human. You two are only doll sized. Help me get the rest of his clothing off so he doesn't bleed all over it." Clarise pushed all thoughts out of her head and rolled up the sleeves of her nightdress.

Once Henrik was stripped of his clothing Sarah stitched his wounds with a pine needle and white thread. "The pine needle brings light into the wounds because pine trees hold light all year round. It will increase the healing. Now, let's let him rest and go have a spot of tea, shall we dear?" Clarise nodded and smiled.

"That would be wonderful." Sarah made Holly Berry tea and gingerbread biscuits. They sat at the small round table enjoying the treats.

"Now, let me tell you a story so that you'll understand all of this." Sarah said. "The land of the Dolls has existed for centuries as a home to all dolls. It is a place where dolls can come to be healed and to live peaceful lives. Dolls become gifts for children and as the years go by, human children grow up and they stop playing with their dolls. Or they put the dolls behind a glass case and leave them to gather dust." Clarise gave a guilty smile. Sarah nodded knowingly and continued. "The land of the dolls has always been ruled by a Prince. The Nutcracker Prince. Now, the nutcracker prince wasn't always a doll. He started out as a boy…"

"I know this one." Clarise interrupted. Sarah paused. Clarise smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, but I know how the Nutcracker Prince came to be. My great uncle told me the story." She said. Sarah nodded.

"Very well, well there are probably parts that you do not know, because those are things known only to the dolls. If you know the story of how the Nutcracker came to be, then you know that for the curse to be broken, the Nutcracker had to find love. Well, he did and they came to the land of the dolls together. She was a ballerina and was young. She was human just as you are but he was a real doll. He proposed to her and asked her to be his princess and rule over the land together. She said she loved him but she could not stay with him because she wanted to return to her human life. The Prince was devastated and he disappeared. The mouse king had ventured into the castle and he attacked the young ballerina. She fought back and vanquished the mouse king. Her Nutcracker came back and he returned to the human world with her, so that they could always be together. But because he left the land of the dolls, it withered without a prince to rule it. Gingerbread castle slowly went to waist and is cared for by the sugar plum fairies. The land of the dolls has not prospered and has never grown because its prince has never returned. Because of this, the snow that fell and once tasted of coconut frosting has now turned cold and tasteless. The land of the dolls has never before experienced cold snow. For twenty years the snow has been cold and the gingerbread castle has remained dark. But now that the Nutcracker Prince has returned, there is hope for a brighter future for all the dolls." Sarah smiled.

"But… Henrik isn't a doll. He isn't a nutcracker."

"But he is, the Nutcracker returned with his love to bring back light to the land! You are his love, the ballerina! You will marry the prince and the land of the dolls will be restored!" Sarah said with awe in her voice.

"What? No. I don't dance and we are human. You said yourself that we are only doll size. We can't possibly be the rulers of this land. It just doesn't make sense."

"I cannot say for certain if it is true that you two are the saviors. That is for the Swan Queen to decide."

"Wait, Swan Queen? Why doesn't she just rule the kingdom? And why is it that a prince must rule? Isn't there a king?"

"You have many questions dear and I cannot answer all of them. The Swan Queen rules over Swan Lake only. She isn't the true ruler of the land of the dolls. As for a king, there never was one."

"That's impossible. For there to a prince there must be a king." Sarah shrugged.

"I don't know child. Your Henrik will be better tomorrow. At least he should be well enough to travel. You two may stay the night here and I will arrange for you to get to Swan Lake. The Swan Queen will be eager to see you both. Now, go upstairs into the first bedroom and look through the wardrobe and find something more suitable to wear." Clarise nodded and left the kitchen.

She made her way through the ornate house and walked up the staircase. She opened the door to one of the bedrooms and assumed it must be Sarah's room. She walked to the wardrobe and perused the dresses. All of them were absolutely beautiful! She pulled one out and smiled. It would do nicely.

"Oh that looks lovely dear!" Clarise jumped in surprise and turned around. Sarah was standing in the doorway.

"It has slippers too. See, there on the bottom." Clarise knelt and picked up the pair of golden slippers and slipped them on her bare feet. She stepped in front of the mirror and smiled. The dress was beautiful. Made of pretty smooth white fabric, it had a gold sash tied around the waist with a bow in the back. The sweetheart neckline dipped elegantly and the delicate eyelet lace trim of the dress fluttered when she moved. The shoulders were puffy with elegant tulle and silky gold sleeves ran down to points ending at her hands.

"It's lovely Sarah… thank you." Sarah smiled.

"Of course my dear. I have a fur-lined cloak to go with it while you travel. The snow is very cold through Christmas tree forest."

"Christmas tree forest? Sarah, could you draw me a map of the land of the dolls? It seems much bigger than I would've imagined." Sarah smiled.

"Of course. We'll have dinner in a little while once Henrik wakes up. In the meantime I'm going to fix his outfit. Was he wearing the same thing before you two were shrunk?"

"No, It must've been all that gold dust." Clarise said.

"Gold dust? Hm, I'd say that magic had a hand in this." Sarah gave a mischievous smile and left the room. "Come on dearie! I'll draw that for you and you can sew up his outfit for him!" Clarise frowned but followed Sarah down the stairs. She had no idea how to sew.

Clarise sat in a comfortable armchair near the fire. Sarah sat beside her and they both worked silently.

"Is this right?" Clarise asked, holding up the uniform.

"Yes, be sure to get those stitches nice and tight so it doesn't come apart." Sarah said with an approving nod. Clarise continued sewing and Sarah held up a piece of paper.

"Alright, here we are. Take a look at this Clarise. You arrived in the South at new entrance by way of the castle. This took you into Angel Clouds where all the angels live. From the clouds down, you come to Doll House Haven. This is where all of the dolls in the land live, besides those that would serve at the castle. But seeing as the prince no longer lives at the castle, those dolls live here as well. Now, in the far East is Gingerbread cliffs. Atop gingerbread cliffs is Gingerbread castle. This is where the Prince will live. At the edge of Dollhouse Haven to the Northwest, is Christmas Tree Forest. Sugar Forest surrounds Gingerbread cliffs and castle. Beyond Gingerbread Castle to the East are Sugar fields. On to the North you have Swan Lake where the Swan Queen lives and beyond the lake are the Snow Cap Mountains. It's said that the earth on Snow Cap Mountains is made of chocolate. The snow used to taste like coconut frosting… and then you know what happened. Anyways, on to the West is the waterfall and the Blue Ribbon River. The river cuts straight through the land and winds back into Snow Cap Mountains. Does that help?" Clarise's eyes were wide as she stared at the drawing and let Sarah's description sink in.

"The land of the dolls is huge! How do you get around it all?" Sarah smiled.

"Well, the swans fly us wherever we wish to go and they can swim the lake and river. White reindeer provide transport through the forests and on land. They are the only animals that exist in the land of the dolls." Clarise nodded. A moan drew her out of her state of shock.

"Henrik!" She rushed to his side and Sarah was close behind her. "Henrik, can you hear me?" Sarah called soothingly.

"Ugh… Clarise?" His eyes opened slowly. Clarise and Sarah smiled.

"Good, the sweets are helping." Sarah said.

"Sweets? Yuck… why does my mouth taste like peppermint? I hate peppermint." Clarise laughed at him.

"Serves you right for trying to fight that rat."

"Ratigan… he was strong. His claws tore right through me. Uh…" He now noticed his state of undress and blushed furiously.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked cautiously. "And who undressed me?" He eyed Clarise curiously and she couldn't fight back the blush. She glared at him.

"We both did! Your lucky you still have clean clothes. They could've been covered in blood." She turned away from him and grabbed the pile of clothes she had finished stitching up. She threw them at him.

"Get dressed." She snapped angrily and turned to Sarah. "Is he well enough to travel? I think it would be wise to leave as soon as we can. The faster and further we get away from Ratigan, the better off we'll be." Sarah nodded uncertainly.

"Well, I suppose. I will need to get a sled for you and it will be treacherous going through the Christmas tree forest at night. The moon will have to be your guide. She will be kind to you, I'm sure. You will stay for supper first?" Clarise smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You have been so kind to us. But we do need to move on. We really can't stay in one place for too long. The angels won't be able to hold off that Rat for long."

During a wonderful dinner of Sarah's homemade Cinnamon nutmeg roasted chestnut soup and hot sweet Wassail, Sarah told Henrik about the land of the Dolls and his place in it. Henrik seemed to believe her about as much as Clarise did. Once she finished speaking, Henrik stared at her silently.

"So, your telling me, that I am the Nutcracker Prince, Prince of the Dolls and that I have to marry Clarise in order to restore the land of the Dolls to whatever it was previously? That's crazy. I'm not a nutcracker, I'm human." He said incredulously.

"See." Clarise said pointedly. Sarah smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I just know it's the truth. I know it with every fiber of my being. I will swear to its truth and if I am wrong may my porcelain shatter at my death!" Henrik and Clarise exchanged dubious looks. Sarah sighed and stood, gathering the speckled plates and bowls.

"You may not believe me and that is fine. The truth will come out soon, the Swan Queen will make sure of that. I will arrange for a sled to come and take you both to Swan Lake." She placed the dishes in the sink and left the room.

"This is crazy!" Henrik said and shook his head. Clarise sighed.

"I know it is, but what else can we do? I'm just hoping that I'll wake up soon and all of this will have been a weird dream."

"Yeah, no kidding. But if it were a dream, why do my wounds hurt so bad?"

"I can get you something for that if you'd like? Sarah insisted on teaching me all of the healing sweets she uses while you were out. It's really quite amazing actually." Henrik nodded.

"Huh, if you could get me something that might be nice. Thanks." Clarise smiled.

"Your welcome."

She got up from the table and went into the other room. She came back a few minutes later with liquid peppermint and ground Wintergreen.

"Drink this, the peppermint cools the pain and the wintergreen clears the mind." He looked like he was about to refuse it but he took the cup and downed the gritty liquid. He made a comical face of disgust and gagged.

"God I hate peppermint! Yuck!"

"Here, suck on this." He eyed the brown cube in her hand warily. Clarise rolled her eyes. "Its just caramel. It supposedly brings sweet thought. I assume it's meant to distract from the pain." She said. Henrik nodded and popped the caramel into his mouth.

"Who knew sweets could be healing." He chuckled and winced.

"Clarise! Henrik! Come to the front!" They both stood and walked out to the front door.

Sarah was standing there holding two cloaks in her hands. "This ones for you Clarise and this is for you Henrik. I'm afraid that yours doesn't have a hood Henrik. It was the only one I could find. But I did find this." She handed him a tall black hat that looked like it could belong to a toy soldier. It was emblazoned with a gold crown on the front. Henrik smiled and put on the long red cloak and hat.

"Thank you Sarah."

"Here, let me help you with yours Clarise." Sarah took the long gold cloak from her and laid it over Clarises shoulders. Clarise tied the gold ribbon at her throat and smiled. The cloak complimented the dress perfectly! It was gold velvet trimmed with white rabbit fur around the edges and hood. It was perfect for winter.

"Thank you so much for everything Sarah!" Sarah smiled and hugged Clarise.

"Your welcome. Travel safely. The carriage is just outside. Bells will take you where you need to go."

"Bells?" Henrik asked puzzled. Clarise smiled.

"Why the white reindeer of course. Travel safe you two." Henrik and Clarise went outside and climbed up in the silver sled adorned with Holly and Ivy. They waved to Sarah as Bells pulled the sled away from the house and took off into Christmas tree Forest.


	5. Swan Lake

**Swan Lake**

Bells pulled the sleigh far into Christmas Tree Forest. The night wore on and the full moon hung high in the sky, lighting the way with her silvery beams. Clarise stared around in silent wonder as the Christmas trees passed by.

"There must be every Christmas tree we've ever had in this forest." She said in awe. Henrik smiled sadly.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" She turned to him and nodded.

"Yes, they definitely are. Do you celebrate Christmas with your family?" She asked. Henrik's cheerful smile faded.

"My parents died several years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She apologized. He gave her a half-hearted smile.

"Eh, it's alright. I'm just thankful that Master Hans took me in. He's raised me since I was very young. I would give my life for him just for all he's done for me." Clarise smiled and she gazed up at the trees once more.

They continued to travel through the forest and soon they heard the distant sound of singing. Clarise perked up and strained to listen. "Henrik, do you hear that?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. "I wonder where it's coming from?" She said curiously. Henrik strained to listen.

"Sound like somewhere over there." He pointed through the trees off to the right.

"Bells! Pull off to the right for a minute!" Clarise hollered to the reindeer. Bells slowed the sleigh and veered slightly off the path. He stopped in the snow and looked back at them. He snorted and nodded his large antlered head. Clara climbed down from the sleigh and helped Henrik down. They walked through the deep snow into the trees. The singing grew stronger and it was lilting and beautiful. They came to a small break in the trees and Clarise gasped in awe.

Through the trees in the clearing was a large frozen pond. Tiny blue and white flashes of light danced across its glassy surface making frosty designs on it's surface.

"They're fairy's!" Henrik whispered in amazement. The tiny lights began to swirl upwards into the air and were headed towards them.

"They noticed us." Clarise whispered. She stared in amazement as the pinpricks of light surrounded them. She could see small blue and white bodies with frosted wings like dragonflies. Each fairy looked like a ballerina with a skirt made out of a single snowflake. They were the most delicate and beautiful creatures she had ever seen. Their song lifted and floated around Clarise and Henrik, wrapping them in warmth. The fairy's floated away from them and Clarise and Henrik followed them as if in a peaceful trance. The Fairy's danced among the Christmas trees laying frost upon the branches that glistened like crystals and they sang.

_Oh Christmas tree! Oh Christmas tree!_

_Thy leaves are so unchanging;_

_Oh Christmas tree! Oh Christmas Tree!_

_Thy leaves are so unchanging;_

_Not only green when summer's here,_

_But also when 'tis cold and drear._

_Oh Christmas tree! Oh Christmas Tree!_

_Thy leaves are so unchanging!_

_Oh Christmas tree! Oh Christmas tree!_

_Much pleasure thou can'st give me;_

_How often has the Christmas tree_

_Afforded me the greatest glee!_

_Oh Christmas tree! Oh Christmas tree!_

_Much pleasure thou can'st give me._

_Oh Christmas tree! Oh Christmas tree!_

_Thy candles shine so brightly!_

_Oh Christmas tree! Oh Christmas tree!_

_Thy candles shine so brightly!_

_From base to summit, gay and bright,_

_There's only splendor for the sight._

_Oh Christmas tree! Oh Christmas tree!_

_Thy candles shine so brightly!_

_Oh Christmas tree! Oh Christmas tree!_

_How richly God has decked thee!_

_Oh Christmas tree! Oh Christmas tree!_

_How richly God has decked thee!_

_Thou bidst us true and faithful be,_

_And trust in God unchangingly._

_Oh Christmas tree! Oh Christmas tree!_

_How richly God has decked thee!_

Clarise was caught by the beauty of winter and the snowflake fairy's that danced through the branches of the Christmas trees. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She looked over at Henrik and his eyes were glazed. His breathing had turned ragged. The daze around her faded.

"Henrik? Are you alright?" She asked taking a step towards him. He smiled and gazed at her.

"If I could draw my last breath here… I would be at peace… I wouldn't ever have to go back to hell… Clarise… heavenly…" His body slumped against the trunk of the tree and he slid down into the snow.

"Henrik! Oh God!" She rushed over to him and unbuttoned his shirt. Blood was beginning to seep out of the wounds on his chest.

"No… don't you dare leave me! Bells!" She screamed. "Bells help me!" A loud crashing sounded nearby and Clarise called out again. "Bells! Over here!" The white reindeer appeared hauling the silver sleigh. His eyes were wild with confusion and worry. Clarise struggled to her feet and she dragged Henrik through the snow. He was heavier than he looked. She hauled his limp body into the sleigh and climbed in beside him.

"To Swan Lake! Go!" Bells took off at top speed through the snow and trees. They blurred by in a million lights and colors but Clarise didn't notice, all she was focused on, was Henrik.

It was still night as they crashed through the forest and the moon seemed brighter than ever. She was guiding them on and Clarise silently thanked her. A huge lake could be seen growing closer in the distance. They were almost there.

"Come on Bells! Hurry!" Bells charged on through the snow and trees and the lake grew steadily closer. When the lake was upon them they rode around it and were greeted by a long line of soldiers standing opposite each other. Trumpets blared and the soldiers saluted as Clarise and Henrik rode by. The Swan Queen stood at the end of the lines and looked regal garbed in white. Bells stopped dead in his tracks and the sleigh slid in the snow. Clarise jumped out and ran to the Swan Queen.

"Swan Queen! I am Clarise. I have come with Henrik! Um, the Nutcracker Prince! Please! He is injured and he collapsed in the forest and he needs help!" The Swan Queens eyes widened.

"Soldiers! Take the Prince to the castle immediately! Thank you Clarise. My soldiers will care for him. He will be healed."

"Thank you… oh thank you so much!" Clarise gasped.

She followed the soldiers as they carried Henrik across a large ice bridge and into a large dark castle. The castle looked old and the once bright colors on the towers were faded. The Swan Queen stopped on the bridge and Clarise stopped beside her.

"Will he be alright? I know the medicines you use! I could help." The Swan Queen smiled.

"Clarise, we use different medicines than those of the dolls. The Nutcracker is in good hands."

"His name is Henrik." Again she smiled.

"Then Henrik is in good hands. He will heal soon, I promise. But for now Clarise, what you can do is keep hope. Hope will get you both through this."

"Thank you Swan Queen." She chuckled slightly.

"The Swan Queen is merely my title. Call me Odette." Clarise smiled at her.

"Thank you, Odette." Odette nodded and placed a hand on Clarise's shoulder.

"Let me show you my kingdom. I will not be in human form in the daylight. So I will give you and Prince Henrik a golden necklace. This will allow you to speak with any of the swans while you are here." Odette whistled and two white swans glided forward on the glassy clear lake. Odette nodded to them and removed the golden necklaces that hung around their necks. She placed one of the necklaces around Clarise's neck.

"May I see Henrik and give him the other?" Clarise asked. Odette smiled sadly.

"He may not be awake for several days. It would not be wise for you to see him in such pain. Go and explore the kingdom. Fill your days with winter. Enjoy it. For I know humans love to play in winter." Odette said.

"I want to see him." Clarise said. Odette placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Just give it time Clarise. Listen for the trumpets for they will sound when he has again awoken." She smiled and then turned and walked away, leaving Clarise alone on the bridge.

For three days Clarise explored Swan Lake Kingdom. She was allowed to roam the halls of the old castle but was never permitted to see Henrik. She worried herself sick and tried to have hope, but with little success. On the third day she paced the ice bridge, tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks.

"He's fine! He is going to be fine, just have hope. Have hope…" The wind lashed around her, blowing snow around her and making her shiver. She pulled her cold fur lined cloak tighter around her and pulled the hood up over her head. "Oh my Nutcracker…" Suddenly the blowing wind was cut through by a blast of mighty trumpets. Clarise looked up towards the castle, her eyes gleaming with hope. She took off at a flat run towards the castle. The Prince had awoken.


End file.
